Qui? Avec qui? Quoi? Où? Version Hetalia
by Zephyy
Summary: J'ai déjà fait ce genre de fic avec Reborn, je le fais maintenant avec Hetalia. Pour faire simple, on prend 2 perso, on leur fout une action bizarre dans un lieu étrange et on obtient ça. Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre : Qui? Avec qui? Quoi? Où?_**

**_Genres : Je sais pas si on peut considérer ça comme un OS ou un drabble..._**

**_Personnages : Arthur, Francis, Kiku, Héraclés, Ludwig, Féliciano, Romano, Antonio, Gilbert, Mathieu, Alfred et Ivan_**

**_Pairing : Tout ce qu'on peut trouver avec les perso cité ci-dessus... Et ils sont pas à moi T.T_**

**_Rating : Je pense qu"on peut dire T, on sait jamais_**

**_Résumé : Je sais pas si c'est résumable -_-_**

**_Auteur : It's me_**

* * *

><p>Oya!<p>

Y a un jeu auquel je joue souvent quand je me fait chier. Je pense que y en a beaucoup qui connaissent, mais une explication s'impose tout de même. Ce jeu consiste à prendre des petits bouts de papier et d'écrire des truc dessus. Les trucs qu'on écrit dessus se répartissent en 4 catégories:

"Qui?"

"Et/Avec qui?"

"Quoi?"

"Où?"

Certain connaissent, d'autre non. Ce fait ne change rien au fait que ce jeu donne parfois (souvent) des phrases bizarres (et pas qu'un peu -_-), surtout quand on a l'esprit mal tourné.

Et comme est franchement délire (selon moi en tout cas...), j'ai déjà fait partager ce bonheur avec le manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn, je le fais maintenant avec le manga Hetalia... Attention, ça peut choquer ^^

Le hasard dicte ce que ma main écrit.

* * *

><p>Héraclès et Romano se convertissent au yaoi dans un rêve (à quand la réalité?)<p>

Mathieu et Ludwig font voeux de chasteté sur la lune

Gilbert et Alfred vont divorcer dans un trou

Francis et Gilbert me vénèrent dans le ciel (YES!)

Mathieu et Arthur se déguisent en lapin crétin sur une île déserte (les pauvres, ils ont perdu espoir...)

Mathieu et Féliciano s'embrassent dans le métro

Romano se fait torturer par Antonio en enfer (O.o)

Francis et Antonio font du rodéo contre un mur

Héraclés et Alfred sont coincés dans une maison hantée

Héraclés et Mathieu ont un enfant dans un lit (Vive le hasard qui fait bien les choses ^^)

Francis et Ivan sont complètement bourré sous l'océan (Euh... Un océan de vodka...?)

Ivan et Ludwig vont sauver le monde dans un train (Pourquoi justement ces deux-là?)

Alfred et Féliciano se travestissent dans un arbre

Ivan et Arthur repeignent la maison Blanche en rose sur un tapis volant (Les deux qui s'engueulent toujours avec Alfred... Le hasard fait VRAIMENT bien les choses)

Héraclés et Kiku font un strip poker sur un iceberg (Le perdant va se les geler...)

Romano et Antonio se font grave chier sur un tapis (La chance, moi j'ai pas de tapis)

Ivan et Ludwig font la gerre des tomates sous la terre

Arthur et Féliciano vont sur la lune dans une église

Antonio est enceinte de Romano sur une chaise (Comme quoi le dominé n'est pas celui qu'on croit u.u)

Héraclés et Alfred se marient dans le désert (Chacun son truc)

Arthur et Francis font une partouze avec Alfred et Kiku dans un buisson (*.*)

Francis se fait tripoter par Mathieu dans un placard (O.o C'est pas censé être l'inverse normalement?)

Ludwig et Kiku fantasment sur un robinet dans un cercueil (Ivan?)

Gilbert et Antonio vont s'enterrer dans ma chambre (O.o Ma chambre n'est pas mortuaire les mecs)

Ivan et Kiku font de l'élevage d'escargot à la plage

Gilbert apprend à cuisiner à Arthur dans la cuisine (C'est beau la logique quand même -_-)

Féliciano et Gilbert font les pompoms girls sous une table

Ludwig et Kiku se disent des mots d'amour dans la forêt (Aprés le robinet c'est ça... Et bin)

Romano se fait violer par Félicano dans une mongolfière (O.O)

Francis est en kiff sur Héraclés au paradis

Héraclés et Romano font un strip tease sur scène (YEEEEEES!)

Ivan et Gilbert s'offrent des fleurs sous la douche (Zetes sur que c'est que des fleurs qu'ils s'offrent?)

Féliciano et Arthur se battent avec des concombres au Pays des merveilles (La drogue c'est pas bien u.u)

Alfred et Gilbert se déguisnet en Télétobises sur Youtube

Romano et Ivan ont eut un enfant dans un couloir (O.O)

Arthur et Francis chantent des chansons paillardes dans la jungle (L'alcool non plus c'est pas bien)

Alfred et Antonio font une video porno sous un pont

Ivan fait du chantage à Arthur à mon anniversaire

Kiku et Féliciano font un voyage de noce au pôle Nord (Et avant on avait la mariage dans le désert... Je cumule)

Kiku et Gilbert font un trafic de drogue dans une voiture (Je comprend mieux...)

Héraclés et Ludwig font Tarzan sur un nuage (-_-)

Antonio et Ivan se sont demandé en mariage dans une piscine (Les fleurs sous la douche, le mariage dans une piscine... Ivan, t'aime l'eau?)

Kiku et Mathieu inversent leur personnalité dans un champ de fleur (Ah la drogue...)

Mathieu et Romano font le tour du monde dans la neige

Francis imite Mathieu en public (...)

Alfred a adopté Féliciano dans les toilettes

Mathieu et Héraclés se déguisent en princesse disney dans la campagne (T.T C'est de pire en pire)

Kiku se fait tripoter par Gilbert sur le canapé (Y a pas comme un déjà lu là?)

Antonio et Alfred vont conquérire le monde chez moi (Ah... Bonne chance les mecs)

Alfred et Francis vont se prostituer dans un cimetière (Nécrophile?)

Kiku et Francis se prennent pour des dieux sous la pluie (Kiku, j'ai dit arrête la drogue)

Féliciano et Romano se font une déclaration enflammé en parachute (Féli... Tu te déclare après l'avoir violer? T'as vraiment de l'espoir toi...)

Mathieu a fait l'amour à Antonio dans un hôpital (Antonio est le grand Uke de cette fic u.u)

Arthur apprend à nager à Gilbert en prison (Herm... Echange de savoir faire?)

Antonio et Héraclés montrent leur côté érotique dans la rue

Ludwig et Romano se reconvertissent prétre en haut d'un lampadaire (-_-)

Ludwig se fait castrer par Ivan sur un piano (Une belle fin pour cette fic, vraiment...)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Titre : Qui? Avec qui? Quoi? Où?_**

**_Genres : Bon bin maintenant que y a 2 chap, on peut plus vraiment appeler ça un OS_**

**_Personnages : Arthur, Francis, Kiku, Ludwig, Féliciano, Romano, Antonio, Gilbert, Alfred et Ivan_**

**_Pairing : Tout ce qu'on peut trouver avec les perso cité ci-dessus... Et ils sont pas à moi T.T_**

**_Rating : Je pense qu"on peut dire T, on sait jamais_**

**_Résumé : Je sais pas si c'est résumable -_-_**

**_Auteur : It's me_**

* * *

><p>Bon bin comme y a plein de gens qui on aimé et que y en a d'autre qui m'ont réclamé un autre chapitre et bin, j'en fais un autre ^^<p>

Sauf que cette fois c'est un peu différent. Y a toujours 4 questions, sauf qu'elles sont un peu différentes:

Qui?

Fait quoi?

Avec qui/quoi?

Pourquoi?

* * *

><p><strong>Little-Bloody-Thing:<strong> Oui vas-y fait ce jeu, je te jure ça te détent comme pas possible. Par contre ça te coûte en papier T.T Et je te donne ta suite ^^

**Sadik3000:** Je l'avais aussi fait avec les gens de ma classe l'année dernière mais c'est franchement moins drôle... En faire une série d'OS... Pas mauvaise idée... Je vais réfléchir ^^

**91Chantilly:** Pour l'instant j'en fait un autre... Contente? Et évite de lire la nuit, se retenir ça gâche le plaisir ^^

**Anakin-san:** Pour l'instant j'en fait un autre... Ah merde je me répète! Mais je sais pas quoi dire là... Euh... Bonne lecture? ^^

**91Chantilly**: Euh... C'est normal que y en est 2? J'aime aussi beaucoup Espagne ^^

**Felindra:** Rah ton nom me dit quelque chose mais j'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi... Je prend pas de drogue... Je suis née comme ça u.u (malheureusement pour mes parents) Bon bah tu vas pouvoir te faire un autre top 10 ^^

**Wisely-san:** Je sens que je vais avoir des morts sur la conscience si je continu... JE CONTINUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Laà les situation sont encore pire je crois bien ^^

* * *

><p>Le hasard dicte ce que ma main écrit<p>

Kiku a rêvé d'Alfred pour aller au paradis (Le pauvre...)

Ivan s'est déclaré à moi pour se suicider (Sympa... Moi aussi je t'aime Ivan ^^)

Ivan a dansé avec Dieu pour apprendre à cuisiner (O.o Arthur! Viens là!)

Romano a découpé un oiseau pour son anniversaire (O.o Jack l'éventreur?)

Arthur a torturé une baleine pour passer le temps (Ah pirate quand tu nous tiens!)

Féliciano a tué Alfred parce qu'il a peur du noir (O.o ...)

Gilbert a sculpté une banane pour Noël (Euh... Vocation? Ou alors c'est la drogue du chap d'avant?)

Féliciano a couché avec la cuisinière pour rester en vie (Euh...)

Alfred a fantasmé sur un poireau et il se sent mieux (Une nouvelle thérapie?)

Arthur a fumé Ludwig pour gagner de l'argent (Euh... Ludwig se fume? O.o)

Alfred a prit Féliciano pour pouvoir se déclarer (Pourquoi ils couchent toujours d'abord et se déclarent ensuite?)

Gilbert a marié une grand-mère pour se faire pardonner (Mmh... Reconvertion?)

Ludwig a caressé la TV pour savoir s'il pouvait voler (Et? Ca à marché?)

Kiku a castré Antonio et il en est fier (... -_-)

Francis s'est fait violer par Ivan pour réaliser son rêve (Je veux pas savoir)

Kiku a embrassé Romano et il est mort (Hem... L'oeuvre d'Antonio?)

Ivan a travesti un livre pour rester jeune et beau (Trop fort ces russes)

Gilbert a tripoté un sextoy pour faire une partouze (On ne rattrape un cas désespéré u.u)

Arthur a mit enceinte un poisson rouge pour devenir immortel (Zoophile? Quoique avec Francis et ses grenouilles c'est pas très étonnant...)

Ludwig a été tué par Francis pour moi (Trop gentil ^^)

Féliciano a violé son frère pour rester vierge (Euh... C'est moi ou c'est la 2eme fois que Romano se fait violer par Féli?)

Antonio a couché avec mon voisin pour avoir des mangas (... A ce point?)

Féliciano a noyé Satan pour Halloween (Pourquoi c'est toujours Féli qui a des trucs dark?)

Romano a dragué une porte parce qu'il se faisait chier (Drogue ou désespoir?)

Ludwig a maquillé Patrick Bruel et il est tombé malade (...)

Romano a cuisiné un téléphone pour calmer ses ardeurs (... Pauvre chose...)

Francis a accouché de Gilbert pour pouvoir se marier (... O.o)

Antonio a vénéré son mari parce qu'il est sado-maso (Je suppose que c'est pas faux...)

Arthur a plaqué une boite pour aller sur la lune (Là aussi... Pauvre boite T.T)

Kiku est amoureux d'une lampe pour rester neutre (Hem ... Si on veut)

Kiku s'est déguisé en éléphant pour sauver sa fierté (Je suis pas sûre que ça est marché...)

Antonio a planté une tomate pour aller à Disney (... Vive la drogue?)

Féliciano s'est fait dragué par Ivan et il aime ça ('Tain la chance...)

Ivan a mordu une guitare pour dominer le monde (Résultat?)

Francis a adopté une poupée et il a eut un orgasme (JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR!)

Antonio a brûlé tout le monde et il veut recommencer (O.o Pyroman?)

Gilbert a frappé Féliciano pour sauver le monde (Pourquoi tant de violence?)

Francis a mangé le président sous la menace (Sarko est mort? Enfin? *.*)

Alfred a poursuivis Arthur pour pas souffrir (Ah...)

Romano est enceinte d'un chat en l'honneur de Dieu (Je savais que l'Italie était trés croyante mais là...)

Ivan m'a léché pour être le dominant (MAIS MOI AUSSI JE VEUX ÊTRE AU-DESSUS!)

Francis a joué avec Kiku pour se faire aimer (Quel genre de jeux?)

Alfred a fumé avec Ludwig pour mon anniversaire (...)

Ludwig a drogué Francis pour avoir une glace gratuite (FRANCIS! Réveille toi steu plait!)

Antonio s'est fait prendre pas Gilbert pour être tranquille (Drôle de manière...)

Ludwig a fabriqué Romano pour gagner un pari (Et ça a marché?)

Gilbert a sucé Kiku en échange d'une sucette (O.O)

Romano a chanté avec Céline Dion pour faire le tour du monde (...)

Alfred a dessiné Arthur pour le bien de l'humanité (...)

Arthur s'est marié avec lui-même pour le fun (-_-')

* * *

><p>Bon alors voila... C'est la deuxième série... J'en ferai ptête une troisième je sais pas...<p>

En fait... Je voulais vous proposer un truc... Le truc, c'est de faire un drabble ou un OS sur une ou plusieurs des phrases des deux séries...

Quand je dit que c'est une proposition, je dirais plutôt que c'est une sorte de défi... Alors voila, s'il y a des personnes qui veulent le faire qu'elles me le disent, je serais vraiment contente ^^

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Titre : Qui? Avec qui? Quoi? Où?**_

_**Genres : C'est le troisième chapitre... Encore un gros crack**_

_**Personnages : Arthur, Francis, Kiku, Héraclés, Ludwig, Féliciano, Romano, Antonio, Gilbert, Mathieu, Alfred, Ivan, Yao et... MOI!**_

_**Pairing : Tout ce qu'on peut trouver avec les perso cité ci-dessus... Et ils sont pas à moi T.T**_

_**Rating : Je pense qu"on peut dire T, on sait jamais**_

_**Résumé : Je sais pas si c'est résumable -_-**_

_**Auteur : It's me**_

* * *

><p>Bon binh voila le 3ème et dernier chapitre, parce que ça a pas l'air comme ça mais c'est plutôt dur à écrire...<p>

**91Chantilly:** Oui j'en fait un dernier... Le der' des ders'! Et ne perd pas espoir, je sais qu'il y a un mec parmi nous, mais je ne dirai pas explécitement qui c'est ^^

**Little-Bloody-Thing:** Très charmant en effet, mais entre les poumons et la gorge t'es gatté ^^ Merci pour Félindra, je m'en suis rappellé après XD

**Felindra:** Ah merde je t'ai tuée... Merci de ne pas engager des poursuites stp ^^ Je suis seule avec ma conscience! Mais appelle moi juste Zéphy ^^ S'il te faut un top 15 pour le deuxième, la t'auras besoin d'un top 20 ^^

**Anakin-san:** Oui voila le troisième, le dernier Kufufufufufu...

**Hariibo:** J'en ai aussi fait un sur Reborn, mais yaoi pur, Yaoiste un jour, Yaoiste toujours! ^^ Je suis désolé, je met pas les Nordiques et les Asiatiques (Sauf Kiku et Yao) parce que je les connais pas assez pour ça ^^

**Xou:** Oh toi aussi t'as deux petits frères et toi aussi tu dois pas faire de bruit le soir? C'est hciant la famille parfois...

**Wisely-san:** J'en fait une troisième. Prépare-toi bien! La dose de drogue va encore augmenter tu sais? C'est moi qui est le stock après tout ^^

**MikageKun:** Moi aussi je t'aime mon cher élève ^^

**erikadu19:** Merci beaucoup ^^ La suite à tout de suite!

**Uranee:** Je fais la 3ème... Mais envois quand même les feuilles, je risque d'être en manque pour mes autres fics!

**Coconut:** C'est pas moi qui les fait les OS ^^ Faut aller voir le voisin du dessous pour ça XD

**Anyway I'm Dead:** ^^ Je me demande si c'est vraiment la peine de te répondre après notre conversation ^^

* * *

><p>Le hasard dicte ce que ma main écrit<p>

Gilbert a cuisiné Romano pour avoir un câlin (Pauvre Roma... Tu l'as eut au moins ton câlin Gigi?)

Antonio est amoureux d'un balai pour se faire la malle (Bordel 'Tonio, choisi au moins entre le balai et la malle U.U)

Alfred a castré Dieu pour devenir Dieu (Dieu de quoi? *SBAFFFFFFFFF* Méchante Aka T.T)

Ludwig s'est déguisé en Antonio pour accoucher (C'est clair qu'accoucher avec un balai dans le cul ça doit pas être facile... Ludwig, ça t'a aidé au moins le déguisement?)

Kiku a couché avec un Télétobise parce que Dieu le veut (Nan Kiku, respire, respire, me lâche pas maintenant!)

Francis a sucé Gilbert pour être le dominant (Et? Comment ça c'est passé après?)

Gilbert a maquillé un shamalow pour tuer quelqu'un (Pauvre inconnu assassiné, ça a dut être terrible -_-)

Kiku a noyé sa DS parce que c'est drôle (Kiku... Pour la dernière fois, arrête la drogue... ET LACHE MA DS!)

Arthur s'est marié avec un oiseau pour être gay (T'aurais put trouver mieux quand même)

Héraclés s'est fait prendre par Francis pour mourir en paix (... Je sais pas quoi dire... *Alors tais-toi* ...)

J'ai torturé Héraclés pour le fun (Torturer c'est marrant, mais avec Héraclés -.-)

Héraclés s'est déclaré à un éléphant parce qu'il le vaut bien (... C'EST PAS VRAI!)

Antonio a découpé Kiku pour pas finir gay (T.T )

Kiku a dansé avec le jardinier pour perde sa viginité (Maeuh t'aurais put me demander!)

Matthieu a mordu Féliciano parce qu'il se faisait chier (... Cannibale?)

Héraclés m'a tripoté pour se marier (*.*)

Alfred a vénéré Yao pour ressucité (Yao... Tu m'apprend?)

Antonio a adopté son ancêtre et il en est fier (... Baka -_-)

J'ai travesti Ludwig pour décorer ma maison (C'est très joli d'ailleur ^^)

Francis s'est dragué lui-même et ça lui plait (Vivement que Sarko dégage de l'élysée...)

Yao a été tué par une banane pour avoir un enfant (Ya mieux...)

Alfred s'est fait draguer par tout le monde parce qu'il est en manque (Oh god, le monde a des goûts de chiotte...)

Ivan a brûlé une chaise pour aller sur la Lune (Quelle chaise? Oh... Lune! Cache-toi y a Ivan qui arrive!)

Yao a tué Brad Pitt pour reste vierge (Je savais que ce typé était pas net...)

Antonio a rêvé de Satan pour avoir un orgasme (Entre 'Tonio et Satan y a un truc vraiment fort U.U)

Ivan a plaqué une poupée pour se suicider (Ivan... Pour le suicide Ok, mais choisi au moins entre elle et moi!)

Féliciano a sculpté une grand-mère parce qu'il est sado-maso (... Je dirais plutôt suicidaire)

Héraclés a caressé son ennemi juré pour aller en Enfer (Il croyait pas si bien faire...)

Arthur a léché un mur pour noel (...)

Yao a embrassé Ivan pour dominer le monde (Apparemment ça marche si on en croit la montée de la Chine -.-)

J'ai fantasmé Arthur parce que c'est sa dernière volonté (Si tu savais comme c'est vrai en plus *SBAFFF* Aïeuh)

Francis a accouché d'un yaoi et il se sent mieux (^^)

Héraclés s'est fait violer par Alfred pour sauver la planète (C'était pas nécessaire voyons)

Arthur a violé un préservatif pour avoir des mangas (De pire en pire...)

Francis a mit enceinte Matthieu pour le bien de l'humanité (O.o)

Antonio et Romano se sont transformer en chat dans les toilettes (J'ai envie de dire que c'est mignon mais...)

Arthur jure fidélité à moi au milieu de l'autoroute (Oh merci ^^)

Romano et Féliciano font un karaoké dans la cave (...)

Antonio et Romano font la danse du ventre à la télé (Ooooh... Attendez j'enregistre *.*)

Matthieu et Francis font la danse des canards sous un lit (Oh ça aussi faut que je film)

Matthieu et Yao montent une comédie musicale dans un conte de fée (Dommage... J'aurai aimé voir...)

Féliciano et Ivan jouent à saute mouton dans un château (...)

Romano et Francis font un strip tease sous le bureau (YEAH TOUS A POIL!)

Ivan et Ludwig se baladent en bikini dans leur enfance (O.O)

Gilbert et Ivan ressucite Mickael Jackson dans une boite de nuit (... Logique en même temps...)

Ludwig et Féliciano collectionnent les préservatifs dans une boite en carton (Moi je dis que y a quand même un double sens là)

Alfred mate Matthieu prés d'ici (Où ça?)

Gilbert et Yao vont faire un bébé dans un défilé de mode (O.o en public?)

Arthur se fait maudire par Matthieu dans un grenier (Rôle inversé?)

Ludwig et Gilbert se retrouvent à poil contre un arbre (Oui j'avoue je suis responsable .)

Alfred et Kiku font un brevet de sauvetage dans la forêt (Moi je dis que ça peut toujours servir u.u)

Féliciano et moi testent le téléphone rose dans un placard (Je ne dirais rien, même sous la torture)

Romano et Kiku font du saut à l'élastique sur le toit (On peut faire ça à domicile?)

Romano et Ludwig imitent le poisson rouge sur une photo (C'est moi qui l'ai la photo kufufufu...)

Arthur fait une demande en mariage à Francis dans une barque (*.*)

* * *

><p>Voila c'était le dernier chapitre, je n'en ferais pas d'autre, même si vous me gradé au rang de Dieu ^^<p>

En espérant que ça vous ai plût et que y a pas eut trop de mort

Sauvez un auteur, laissez une reviews!


End file.
